


Aradia’s Revenge Sex

by milkyboy35



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Creampie, Eridan Ampora (mentioned) - Freeform, F/M, Humanstuck, Implied/Referenced Cheating, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Revenge Sex, Roommates, Rough Sex, Sex Tapes, Sharing a Bed, Snapchat, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-22
Updated: 2020-12-22
Packaged: 2021-03-10 19:22:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,259
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28232373
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/milkyboy35/pseuds/milkyboy35
Summary: Aradia coincidentally finds out that her boyfriend (Sollux) is cheating on her, and her roommate (Equius) is hung as fuck at the same time. It’s humanstuck so hooray cock and balls.
Relationships: Aradia Megido/Equius Zahhak, Eridan Ampora/Sollux Captor
Comments: 2
Kudos: 13





	Aradia’s Revenge Sex

Aradia Megido was in disbelief.

She had walked in on her boyfriend, Sollux Captor, getting his cock sucked by that damned Ampora. That skinny bastard hauled ass the second they were caught, abandoning his glasses. As for Captor, he was left with the image of his tearful partner running all the way back to her apartment, her desperate sprint turning to a spiteful stride.

As she arrived home, her roommate, Equius Zahhak, lounged on the couch post shower. As Aradia had left for her boyfriend’s house, Equius had no intention of getting dressed immediately, preferring to allow his body to naturally dry off. Due to the lack of clothing, Aradia’s unexpected arrival was met with the greeting of her roommates 11 inch cock.

“M-M-Miss Aradia!” Equius exclaimed, quickly wrapping a spare towel around his body and turning a shade of red typically reserved for AO3 borders. “Your arrival is most unexpected!”

“And you laying on OUR couch nude, is rather unexpected for me!” retorted Aradia, blushing not quite as deep of a red.

“You see, I was simply eer... Exfoliating my skin, as per my usual routine, as I... Oh goodness, I did not mean to upset you that much!!” cried out Equius, noticing Aradias tear-stained face.

Aradia quickly responded, “Oh no, this has nothing to do with your, what did you say? Exfoliating? No no no, I uh. Well you see I... It’s a personal matter.”

“...I see. Is there anything I can do to help you, miss Megido?”

“Yeah if you could maybe disinfect the couch, that would be great.” Aradia stated, before heading to her room, leaving Equius to fulfill his request.

Aradia felt her eyes began to sting again, as she flopped onto her bed. The memories of Sollux in this bed were haunted by the thoughts of what she saw not 15 minutes ago. ‘Was I not good enough? This couldn’t have been their first time, given how long they’ve known eachother. Maybe they were the ones with a relationship. I’m just an intruder in their love life.’

Her pillow was wet with tears. She forcefully grabbed the sheets, before slowly unclenching. Again and again. She coughed and blinked her eyes, flicking tears off her eyelashes. As she thought about all the times her and Sollux did it in this bed, another thought entered her head, seemingly out of nowhere. 

‘What about Equius?’

What ABOUT Equius? 

His penis is definitely bigger than Sollux’s. What does that have anything to do with Sollux? If he wants to get his dick sucked without me, then he can do just that, and i’ll get railed without him. A cuckhold for a cuckhold seems like the perfect way for him to learn not to fuck with her, or you’re not going to fuck her.

Equius had the painfully obvious hots for you in high school, and he’s still the same sweaty buff geek he was then. There’s no way he wouldn’t love the idea. You’re certainly beginning to love it.

Aradia prepares herself by stripping down to just a bra and panties, and taking a few deep breaths before calling Equius into her room.

He immediately blushes upon entering, this time clothed in cargo shorts and a tank top. He doesn’t avert his gaze as Aradia stretches her body on the bed for Equius to see.

“Heyyyy~ Wanna give me hand with something, big guy?” Aradia asks, shaking herself a little, and running a hand through her dark hair. “I need someone big and strong like you to do me a favor, and fuck me hard.” 

Equius is still frozen in the doorframe, jaw slightly slack, and sweating profusely. Aradia stands up and leans against him, finally provoking his arms around her slowly.

“Are you... sure this is what you want, miss Megido? Don’t you have a boyfmmmm...” Equius is interrupted by being pulled into a sudden passionate kiss. “You are going to fuck me, no questions asked. Aradia backpedals and leads the two of them out of the doorframe and back to the bed. Equius’s cock begins to show through a bulge in his shorts, making Aradia even more ready for him.

Aradia looked at Equius as she placed a hand on his crotch, stroking the bulge and feeling it’s warmth. She slowly sat down on the edge of the bed, and grabbed the cold metal zipper. Aradia pulled the zipper downwards, and undid a button, allowing his pants to drop with ease. The bulge protrudes further, with his boxers. As she slowly placed a hand on it, his cock throbbed, pushing the tip of the tip over the edge. 

Aradia quickly pulled off his boxers as well, allowing her to see every inch of his giant cock. As she stared at its size, something else struck her mind. She quickly grabbed her phone and opened snapchat.

“Equius dear, would you mind... sending a snap for me?” 

“I... yes miss Megido...” Equius said, as he began recording. 

Aradia began to pump both of her hands up and down Equius’s meaty shaft. She placed the tip on her tongue and looked into the camera. Equius moaned slightly as she put her mouth around the tip, and began to rub faster. 

“His dick is sooooooo~ much bigger than yours,” Aradia taunted towards the camera, winking, before beginning to bob her head on his cock, deeper and deeper. Equius grabbed a fist full of her hair as she took his cock down her throat over and over again, groaning as she drooled on his large penis. Equius’s cock throbbed in her throat as she beckoned him deeper. He made sure to capture him pumping his salty cum into her mouth, and her sucking out and swallowing every bit of it.

“That was an amazing start, but I think it’s time we get to the main event,” Aradia taunted further, while toying with her panties. “What do you think Equius? Wanna fuck me from behind and smack my ass, or see me face as you pound me over and over?” 

“Why not start with the second?” asked Equius, grinning behind the camera. His stamina training was finally paying off major dividends.

“Sounds good with me!” exclaimed Aradia, spreading her legs, revealing her dripping wet pussy. Equius teased her, sliding his penis up and down her vagina, as she grinds against it desperately. Aradia made a frown towards Equius, before he pressed his cock into her.

“Oooh Equius!!” She shouted. He had barely gotten more than the head of it into her. Aradia moaned loudly as Equius thrusted into her, stretching her out with his giant cock. Aradia moaned over and over, punctuating the sounds of his cock slamming deeper and harder inside of her. His dick pounds inside her where none have penetrated before. She bites her lip and heavy breaths speed up as his pace quickens. She got tighter around his cock as he pounded harder, his balls slapping her ass, and her legs wrapping around behind him, pushing him deeper. Aradia moaned loudly as she came, her eyes rolling back, and coating his cock in her jizz. Equius groaned as he slammed his member in her, her hips grinding against him as he throbbed warmly, filling her with his cum.

Equius lied down the phone, and leaned forward until his lips met Aradia. Their lips passionately locked, a desperate kiss as they held eachother close, linked intimately. Equius pulled away, leaving both breathless again, and panting hard.

Aradia reached over for her phone, and sent the video to twinArmageddons.


End file.
